Let's make a bet on Valentine's Day
by viamayisa
Summary: "Let's make a bet on how many people will give me something today and the losers have to do whatever the winner wants." A distinctive high pitched laugh reverberates throughout the room, "well look who's pretty confident of herself." Unfazed, she shrugs her shoulders and taunts him, "prove me wrong then." Hiruma/OC
1. Chapter 1

_It will be a while before I update the Kyouya story so I wanted to write a Valentine's Day One Shot in the meantime. I haven't read/watched Eyeshield 21 in a while so forgive me if there are any inaccuracies. I know girls usually give the guys chocolates on Valentine's day in Japan, but let's ignore that for now :) Review?_

* * *

Riye let out a loud yawn as her arms reach towards the awakening sky. Light steps innately carry her to school, pacing at a comfortable speed through empty streets. The temptation of sleeping in plagued her mind in the beginning, but now morning practice has become essential to her daily routine.

As co-strategist, her role isn't very active but her contribution is significant. Fed with psychological facts since childhood, Riye grew to enjoy the ability to read people, from their thoughts to their actions. Her constant research was finally put into use in the Deimon Devil Bats and she enjoyed it to no end.

Of course her abilities have limitations, namely other players of this mind game. Since their initial meeting, Hiruma remains to be the most difficult for Riye to read. However, there were a few instances where she was able to outwit him, usually in more sentimental cases. Ultimately, their observations on and off the field make for a formidable intangible force in the game.

The sun finally takes its place in the sky, lighting the field generously. Riye's eyes attentively watch the team's every movement as they practice plays and formations. She takes careful notes while reviewing strategies Hiruma handed her earlier. The screams, grunts, and gunshots from the field are soon drowned by incoming students, signaling the end of their morning practice. Gathering her belongings, Riye followed behind the team towards the clubhouse.

After changing back to their regular uniforms, everyone relaxes around the room before the first bell.

"Riye!" Kurita calls, "these are for you. Happy Valentine's Day!" He hands her a small red box, a wide grin on his face.

Taking the present, her lips slowly curl into a smile, "thank you, Kurita! I forgot that it was Valentine's Day," she laughed.

"Me too!" Monta yelped, "I've been excited to the MAX on our next game that I didn't get chocolates for Mamori!"

"That's ok," Kurita reassures, "I have chocolates for everyone!"

As Kurita hands everyone boxes, Riye recollects her last Valentine's Day and the gifts she received promptly generating a little idea. She grabs her bag and starts to prepare her things for class.

The slightest devious smirk appears on the corner of her lips, "do you guys wanna make a bet?"

Almost everyone cocks an eyebrow at her, except for the devil himself who casually leans back on the chair at the opposite end of the table, polishing one of his many firearms.

"Let's make a bet on how many people will give me something today and the losers have to do whatever the winner wants," she announces at her suspicious audience, "I'll bet eleven people."

A distinctive high pitched laugh reverberates throughout the room, "well look who's pretty confident of herself," his eyes pierces straight at her.

Unfazed, she shrugs her shoulders and taunts him, "prove me wrong then."

In a matter of seconds tense air fills the room as everyone watches the sudden match between the masterminds. The suspense increases in every passing silent second.

"Ten" Hiruma states plainly.

Riye grins at him, "it's on then. Anyone else?"

"Uh, I don't really think it's smart to make a bet against the two of you," Sena states, scratching his head.

"Oh come on, Sena, it's just for fun," Riye attempts to cajole him along with anyone else that's hesitant, "just a little game between friends. You only have to give a number."

"Seven!" "Eight!" "Nine!" Togano, Jumonji, and Kuroki shouts respectively.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to play along," Togano peers over his manga.

"Might even be fun, as long as you're not planning anything," Kuroki threatens, to which Riye raises her arms guiltlessly.

"The closest one to your bets would be the safest," Jumonji reveals their strategy.

"Then I want to play too! To the Max!" Monta jumps, shooting a fist in the air, "15!"

"Wow, that's a lot. I'm flattered, Monta," Riye chuckles.

Sena sighs but acquiesces, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to join in."

By the time the first bell calls them to class, everyone's names were written on a piece of paper with their corresponding bets. "Ok, we'll see who wins after practice," Riye sticks the paper behind the door before heading to class.

As the second years enter their classroom, Riye was pulled aside by a fellow classmate. In an empty hallway he faces her.

"R-Riye," his hands fidget with a heart shaped box, "this is for you." His face is flushed and his eyes try to meet hers but fail repeatedly. He takes a deep breath and prepares his confession.

A moment before the teacher starts the class, Riye takes her seat in front of the devil himself and holds up the heart shaped box in front of Hiruma's face, "two."

At the first break between classes, Riye's female friends take the opportunity to exchange valentines. She expresses her gratitude towards them in hugs, apologizing for not having more appropriate gifts for them.

When Hiruma and Kurita spots her walking back to her seat by them, she gestures to the small pile in her arms, "eight in total so far."

"Wow, that's a lot!" Kurita comments while Hiruma simply pops his gum.

"It definitely eliminates several bets." Riye places her gifts on her desk before spotting a pink note on it.

_Meet me during lunch by the tree in the middle of the quad. -Your Secret Admirer_

A shudder rips through Riye's body at the sickening romance embedded in the note. "Do you know who put this here?" She asks, knowing they hadn't moved from their seats since the break started.

Hiruma chuckles, "we'd ruin the fun if we told you."

Riye shrugs, "fine, but this makes nine."

"Looks like Jumonji is gonna win," the blonde half-heartedly states.

At lunch Riye shamelessly heads to the quad and a boy appears behind the selected tree. "There you are, my dear."

She let out a grunt of exasperation. The boy in front of her is notorious for making a big show on Valentine's Day. Some enjoy his romantic notions, but most of the students that know him understand his thirst for attention and simply dismisses his annual efforts. Unfortunately, she was his target this year.

"I could only watch you afar until now," his voice projected, intending to make a scene, "you're quite remarkable, Riye."

His expression plays along with his act, but she can see the slight tendencies that hints at the pride he feels in ringing himself in the spotlight once again.

He offers her a red rose, "I must finally confess to you, Riye…"

Unable to last through his childish show, Riye takes the rose from his hand, "thanks, but I'm afraid I cam't return your feelings," and walks off to have lunch.

The school day ends with her total at nine. When everyone once again gathers in the football clubhouse Jumonji is shocked and pleased at the same time, but the final tally would not be conducted until after practice.

Similarly to the morning, Riye accompanies the team on the field however this time she also shouts suggestions and strategies. She reminds the players to keep their every body movement in mind and to be careful not to give away their intention. Hiruma debates and collaborates with her strategies. Her sharp eyes watches them as she notes places for improvement and successful progress. At the end of practice she gathers her belonging and hands them to Kurita, saying she needs to go to the restroom.

Riye splashes her face with the cold water for a little refreshment and as she exits the restroom she meets a male student, Hiro. She remembers being paired for a project and how he was shy and timid.

"Hi, Riye," he smiles gently.

"Hey, Hiro," she smiles back.

He takes out a single piece of chocolate wrapped and messily fastened with ribbon, "I just wanted to give this to you."

She reluctantly takes it unsure of what to say. She had rejected guys before, but no one as seemingly fragile as him.

"I don't mean much by it, just a sign of appreciation," he chuckles reassuringly, "you've been really nice to me and helped me be less shy so I just wanted to thank you for that."

"That's nothing," she grins back, though still doubting if he was being completely honest.

He senses her apprehension, "I do think you're great, Riye, but I know there's someone else you like."

She simply stares at him taken aback to which he chuckles again.

He scratches his head, "you see things sometimes when you're in the background and I think most people overlook because he's really scary, but once you see past that it becomes kinda obvious."

Finally Riye reacts and snickers, "I'm impressed, Hiro, I should try that sometime to study people."

"I think he likes you back." She stiffened at his words but the gentleness in his expression never faded. "It's kinda hard to imagine him being capable of it but I think he'll make his move soon."

A short pause follows his statement, allowing Riye to let it sink it.

She smiles at him in a heartwarming way and his cheeks responds with a tint of red. "Thank you."

.

"All right, time to see who won this thing." Riye declares as she pushes open the door of the clubhouse. Everyone gathers around the table and intently watches grab her bag and start counting . "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and...nine."

But before Jumonji could raise his arms in victory a small thud is heard accompanied by a word, "ten."

Everyone's eyes divert to the middle of the table where a piece of chocolate shaped like a handgun is wrapped in plastic and tied with a red bow. Slowly, almost fearfully, their eyes follow its source towards the demon leaning back on a chair on the end of the table.

"Looks like I win," he doesn't avert his gaze from the current firearm he's holding.

"Eleven."

Everyone, once again, turn their attention to Riye and find her holding Hiro's present.

Hiruma straightens in his seat and glares at her, "you can't give yourself something."

"I didn't, Hiro gave it to me after practice."

He scowled, "che, it's always the quiet ones." He again leans back, places his feet on the table, and tends to his gun.

"Of course you'd win, Riye," Sena sighs.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kurita asks reluctantly.

"Hmm," she places a finger on her chin, "I'll think about it and let you guys know tomorrow morning.

.

Late that night, Hiruma and Riye are the only ones left in the clubhouse as they usually are. They exchange information, manage the data on their computers, and deliberate on possibilities. Sitting across each other, the light of their laptop screens shine on their faces.

"Did you expect me to give you something or were you only hoping that I would?" Hiruma asks suddenly.

She glances at him, his eyes glued to his task, "what do you think?" she taunts.

He shuts his computer and rises.

She acts unfazed and focuses on typing.

He walks around the table to hover over her.

She finally looks up at him and finds that he is closer than she expected

"Kekeke," he grins his evil grin as he leans in closer, "so then what do you want me to do?"

She smirks up at his inching face, "I think yours will be a bit different than everyone else's."

Their lips meet gently but as the prolonged tension between them is finally broken they start to melt into each other. He places a hand on her cheek and she holds on to his arms as the kiss deepens. After a moment they part, their eyes locked at each other.

"You've always been difficult for me to read."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go Deimon Devil Bats!"

Loud cheers and wolf whistles echo. A crowd gathers around the center of the school where the American Football team are wearing cheerleading uniforms. With slightly tinted faces and awkward movements they perform full routines to entertain their classmates during lunch.

From her classroom on the third floor, the mastermind of the show basked in her success. Riye bends over the window guaranteeing her presence to her performing teammates, while Hiruma leans his back on it feigning disinterest as he watches from the corner of his eye.

"That's not fair, Riye!" Monta shouts, "why doesn't Hiruma have to do this?! He lost too!"

She snickers and cups a hand around her mouth, "are you kidding me? He'd kill me!"

The demon beside her chuckles, tightening his grip around her hand. Their interlaced fingers hidden just below the opening of the window.


End file.
